


in the golden afternoon

by Assassin_J



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, My First Fic for this Ship, Other, Quadruple Drabble, Trans Robert Cross, Written quickly, everyone can be little a trans as a treat, gender questioning, thank you to crosslex discord crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Alex ponders his gender.
Relationships: Robert Cross/Alex Mercer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	in the golden afternoon

It was a lazy afternoon at the Cross house. Robert and Alex were post-coitally resting together on their firm bed. Robert was twirling his fingers through Alex's hair, massaging his head a bit. Alex was simply staring up at the ceiling, his fingers laced together pensively.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robert asked with a thin smile.

"I... my thoughts right now?" Alex said slowly, like he didn't quite remember how to form words.

"Yeah, germ," Robert confirmed, using one of his lover's many pet names. "Your'e obviously thinking something, so spill it."

Alex stared intently at a spot on the ceiling. "It's just..." He paused for a long while. Some emergency vehicle siren wailed down the street, first towards them, and then past and away.

"Alex?" Robert prompted cautiously.

"You ever feel... ever feel like you're not a man?"

This was certainly not what Robert had expected, but he rolled with it. "Used to think I wasn't. But that was a long time ago. I know better now."

"Of course, of course," Alex muttered, hands fidgeting with one of his tendrils.

After some moments, Robert spoke up again. "What got you thinking that kinda thing?"

"Ah dunno," Alex said in a quick rush of exhaled breath. "Just some stupid random thought."

"You're not stupid," Robert said, caressing Alex's head, pulling him against his chest. "Questioning your gender isn't stupid."

"Right, right...."

"Damn right. So..." He sat up and looked down at Alex. Alex still hadn't formed any clothes on, staying as nude as Robert was. "Feel like you're not a man, you say? I don't mind, you know, being bisexual. Or pansexual, I guess the young folks say these days."

"I just kinda... feel like a fake man. Like I just consumed some human gender and it's not really me."

"What **is** really you then?"

"I dunno," Alex said again.

"You wanna transition? Change your name, pronouns?"

"M'not sure." Alex closed his eyes and exhaled again. "Like 'man' is okay, or close enough, but there's something more, somehow. ...But it slips away when I try to get a hold on it."

"Is it that, uh, genderfluid?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Sorry, I maybe shouldn't have said anything until I'm more certain."

Robert sighed and smiled softly. "Germ, your gender is fucking fantastic, whatever it turns out to be." And he leaned down for a kiss to seal the sentiment.


End file.
